


The Rose

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a pair of pics on bones_and_jim, Jim’s sound asleep, it’s Christmas, and Bones can’t quite beat what Jim got him for Christmas. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose

Bones would be lying if he said he didn’t love his husband. This was one of those days that he loved him more than others. It was Christmas, and Bones had taken a shift at Starfleet General. Jim had shrugged and told him that Spock and Uhura had invited him over for lunch, and he would see him later. They were on a layover on Earth two and a half years into their five year mission, and had taken quarters on the Academy grounds.

It was a brisk winter day, and Bones had pulled out an old, oversized gray sweater on his way out, and was wearing it when he came home and found Jim sound asleep on the couch. On the table beside Jim was a sixty year old bottle of whiskey with a big red bow on it. Bones could clearly see his name written on the card attached to the bow. Jim awoke as Bones approached the bottle and Jim with a surprised look on his face as Jim slowly woke up and rolled over onto his side. “Hey,” he said to him.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Bones asked.

Jim looked up at him with a grin, “Why don’t you go into our room and see?”

Bones walked into the room he shared with Jim and found a small body occupying as much of the bed as her little body would take up. Bones teared up as he reached out and touched Jo’s face. The little girl smiled in her sleep, and Bones shook his head in wonder.

Bones walked back into the living room and looked at Jim. “How did you?” he couldn’t quite find the words.

“Well, I only had a little to do with it. Joss is heading for Io for the next three weeks. She called and asked if we wouldn’t mind watching Jo. How could I say no?” Jim said with a shrug. “I put her in the bed in the guest bedroom, went to take a nap, and found myself kicked out. Had a horse that took up less space than your seven year old daughter!” Jim said with a laugh. His chin rested comfortably on his outstretched arm.

Bones reached into the pocket of the sweater, desperate to give Jim something for the Christmas gifts he was giving him. His hand grasped something soft and he pulled out a white rose. “I love you,” Bones told him, cupping the flower in both hands and holding it out to him.

“I love it,” Jim said taking the flower. “And I love you too.” Jim leaned in for a kiss. Sometimes the best Christmas presents were the simplest.


End file.
